


A Kind Shadow From The Sun

by ragnarok89



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, Post-Coital, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Haruka/Michiru. What do you believe in. Warning: hinted mature situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Shadow From The Sun

_What do you believe in?_

"What do you believe in?" Haruka asked.

Michiru was in her bed, in Haruka's, reclining on her stomach, the smooth and long shape of her seeming to belong exactly where it was, in this place, right there.

Haruka's hand then traced the gentle curve of Michiru's bare back, coming to rest just above her backside, skin soft under her fingertips.

Michiru frowned, her chin propped on her folded arms, and says, "Sometimes I do not know. It is..." her voices stopped suddenly, fading away.

"What?"

"…Becoming less clear." She smiled, her mouth curling in what looked to be bitterness.

"Do you believe in what we do?"

"I have to," Haruka replied. "I'm the soldier of Uranus."

And Michiru smiled once again, but this time it was genuine, it was sincere. "That’s not an answer," she countered.

"No," Haruka agreed. "It's not."

She paused, shifting nearer, her mouth pressed to Michiru’s neck, just below her ear.

"I believe in this," she said. "I believe in us."

Michiru then turned over, pulling Haruka close, warm skin meeting her own.

"Yes," she responded. "I believe in that too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic for Sailor Moon for a while, so I thought that this was a good one to write about.)


End file.
